Gravitation: the true history
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Oneshot ¿Quieres conocer la verdadera historia de Gravitation? ¿Quieres conocer la vida real de cada uno de sus protagonistas? Abre esta historia y léela. Dedicada a Andrea, mi amiga querida.


"**Gravitation: the true history"**

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfiction es una cosa que se me ocurrió mientras leía un fanfic medio cuático de Gravitation, así que por regla de tres simple este fanfic es algo muy cuático, friki y raro. Si no es de gusto masivo, perdón.

Está escrito a modo de diálogo entero, ya que no veía qué otra cosa agregarle.

_Este fanfic está dedicado a Andrea por todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos pasado juntas. Ojalá esto te haga reír, amiga, y te ayude a recuperar el ánimo de siempre. Te quiero mucho._

Shuichi salía enfurecido de la habitación, con Yuki detrás.

**Yuki:** Shuichi¿a dónde vas?

**Shuichi:** A cualquier lugar que esté lejos de ti.

**Yuki:** Pero¿porqué?

**Shuichi:** ¿Encima tienes el descaro de preguntar eso…?

**Yuki:** Es que no entiendo tu actitud…

**Shuichi:** ¡Cómo vas a entender algo relacionado conmigo si lo único que heces es pensar en ti!

**Yuki:** (con rostro suplicante) Dime qué puedo hacer para que no te vayas…

**Shuichi:** (mirándolo con enfado) Déjame ser el uke una vez…

**Yuki:** ¿QUÉ? Eso no, por favor…

**Shuichi:** Entonces, adiós

Da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta del departamento haciendo el amago de salir, pero es detenido por Yuki vestido de cachorro.

**Yuki:** (con lágrimas en los ojos y un hilo de moco colgando de la nariz) Por fis, Shuichi, no te vayas.

**Shuichi:** (mirándolo con desprecio) Déjame en paz.

**Yuki:** ¿Es que ya no te gusto? (preguntó con ojitos llorosos)

**Shuichi: **Eres pésimo en la cama (soltó con desprecio)

**Yuki: **¡Prometo practicar hasta que te guste! Es que aún no estoy listo…

**Shuichi: **¡Estoy harto de ser el seme! (gritando)

**Yuki:** Pero, Shuichi, baja la voz: te pueden escuchar…

**Shuichi:** ¡Estoy harto de pintarme el cabello de este color para hacer realidad tu fantasía sexual de acostarte con una frutilla, Yuki! (gritó enfurecido)

**Yuki:** Lo siento, Shuichi. Pero, ayer soñé que estaba con Kumagoro, si quieres puedes atarte un listón rojo al cuello…

**Shuichi:** (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Me voy…

**Yuki:** Por favor, Shu-chan, no me dejes. Si te quedas, prometo no tomar más batidos de fresa antes de dormir contigo…

**Shuichi:** Con eso no basta, Yuki…

**Yuki:** Si quieres dejo de poner las frutillas en el tostador por las mañanas…

**Shuichi:** Si te pido otra cosa más ¿la harías? (preguntó de repente)

**Yuki:** (con los ojos convertidos en estrellas) ¡Claro, lo que sea!

**Shuichi:** Ayer soñé que hacíamos un trío con Tatsuha… (acorralándolo en la pared con mirada lujuriosa)

**Yuki:** ¡No por favor¡Eso no! El último trío que hicimos con K me dejó pesadillas con su bazuca…

**Shuichi:** Entonces, adiós (se acerca a abrir la puerta)

**Yuki:** (llorando a mares) ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Shuichi, no me dejes!

**Shuichi:** Ya no grites, tarado. También puede ser… (con rostro pensativo)

**Yuki:** ¿Qué cosa? (disfrazándose de plátano)

**Shuichi:** ¿Conoces a Maki Murakami?

**Yuki:** Sí, la conocí en un foro sobre ñoños amantes de las cosas rosadas y del yaoi¿por qué me lo preguntas?

**Shuichi:** Dijiste que ella tenía ganas de hacer un manga yaoi…

**Yuki:** ¡SIPI! (asiente con rostro de niño) pero no tenía ninguna idea en mente…

**Shuichi:** Anoche tuve una idea que puede hacer que me quede para siempre contigo…

**Yuki:** (rebotando de felicidad por todo el departamento) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Shuichi:** Dile que se me ha ocurrido una idea bastante buena para que comience a dibujar y a escribir su manga yaoi.

**Yuki:** Sí, yo le digo en cuánto la vea. Pero si quieres la puedo llamar ahora, tengo su número guardado en mi cofre del tesoro del Capitán Mostacho. Pero, Shuichi¿de qué es la historia?

**Shuichi:** Si me acompañas a tu cuarto, puedo explicártelo… (con voz provocativa)

**Yuki:** (con ojos en forma de estrella) ¡Que tierno eres! Quieres que me ponga cómodo para que me expliques el argumento del manga¿verdad?

**Shuichi:** Algo así (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Oye¿te gustaría ser escritor de novelas románticas…?

"**¿Fin?"**

**NOTAS FINALES:** _**Ya está, creo que al final no terminó tan mal. Espero que te haya gustado, amiga.**_

_**Escribir comedia no es mi fuerte, pero me esforcé en hacerlo especialmente para ti.**_

_**Espero en Dios que te recuperes pronto y oro cada noche por eso.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, amiga, nunca lo olvides.**_

_**Supongo que intuyes el por qué de los signos de interrogación en la palabra FIN.**_

****

Dejen review para saber qué opinan de este fic, gracias por los anteriores


End file.
